The past that comes back
by Katrin-cat
Summary: [Warning: It's an AU and OOC]Matt a cold arrogant in the outside but deep inside he’s nice and warm hearted. It is just the past that’s haunting him down. A past that comes back after five years...


Matt a cold arrogant in the outside but deep inside he's nice and warm hearted. It is just the past that's haunting him down. A past that comes back after five years...

Mimi has been Matt's girlfriend only in 2 weeks, but then she moved and fell for another blond guy. That's when she comes back after five years...

Main characters: Are Matt and Mimi, but since it's kind of boring with just they two, I'll put Tai and Sora, even Kari and Tk in this. 

Matt/Tai/: 18

Mimi/Sora: 17

Kari/Tk: 15

The past that comes back 

"Konnichawa minna-san!" a loud happy Sora ran in to the kitchen where everyone was eating. She held a letter on the left waving it up and down in front of them, then in the other hand she held a pink teddy bear that she clanged to her chest. 

Her two roommates and two invited family starred at her rising up an eyebrow with questionably look. "Spit it out" Kari the youngest said knowing that Sora was waiting for it. "Oh, okay! You know Mimi?" she began making Matt drop his spoon, but quickly took it up again continuing to eat as if nothing had happen. Sora ignored it because she didn't know what was going on really. "Anyway, she's coming back, moving...to us!" she beamed and this time Matt stood up for crying out loud "_WHAT?!_" he yelled. 

Tk pitied him; he knew why he looked so shocked and surprised. He stood up putting a hand on his shoulder saying that they could go in to the living room and watch the TV. Kari, Sora and Tai starred at them not knowing how heartbreaking Matt felt. "Uhm...Sora go on, he's always so rude interrupting everything he doesn't like" Tai said calmly eating up the last bite of bacon, not knowing how the both blond brother where glaring at him. 

"Sure, what I where saying is that she's coming back this weekend moving in here. You know we have an extra _pink_ room left" Sora winked when she mentioned the pink room. Kari grinned clapping her hands together. She and her best friend Yolei from school where admiring Mimi a lot, her beautiful figure and the taste of fashion. 

"That so awesome, which day is she coming?" Kari asked in interest making Matt stop in the hall, he wanted to hear it. And when Sora said Saturday 9:00 am at the airport Matt didn't hear the rest anymore when he walked in to the living room watching the TV with his brother. 

"Oooh! Tai, can you pick her up so we can see her?!" Kari begged her big brother Tai with poppy dog's eyes. Tai pretended to think for a moment, just to tease her. "Hmm...Let me think about it" he said putting an index finger on his cheek. Kari pouted hitting her brother playfully. "Oh come on, please?" the girl begged in desperate tone. Tai chuckled ruffling her hair. "Of course, I was just teasing you" he said, making Sora smile dreamingly. Kari giggled crying in delight, and when Tai and Sora saw her running out from the kitchen they both called wonderingly where she was going. "I'm going to tell Yolei about this!" she yelled from outside forgetting to close the door.

Sora followed the sound with Tai after her. "Ugh...never learning to close the door after her" Sighing loudly she took on the door knob and closed it. "Yep, that's my sister" Tai whispered in her ear unknown how red Soras face was by now. 

**~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ Saturday 9:25 am **

"Where is she?" Mimi murmured looking around for Sora. She got so annoyed at all the people starred down at her long legs, and how she wore the American stylish clothes on. Her hair was back in normal to the brunet type again just in case so Sora would notice her real self, which was a bad choice because Sora had expected her to wear all in pink, but this time Mimi wore in white and light blue.

"Err, excuse me have you seen this person with..." a familiar voice patted her shoulder, and when Mimi turned around they both gaped. "MIMI/SORA!!" they both squealed, so loud that everyone starred at them weirdly. 

"Uh-hum, they haven't met each other since they wore diapers" came Tai into the pictures making all to those who starred at them nod understandingly. And when they turned to do whatever they where doing, Mimi and Sora glared at him with fierce eyes which made Tai regret what he said and gulped. And before Mimi and Sora could attack him, Kari and Yolei came jumping on Mimi with a loud thump. 

"Oh Mimi, Mimi, Mimi!!!!" they repeated hugging her almost till death. "Hey, gals! You don't want her dead yet right?" Tai and Sora helped Mimi. The two girls murmured sorry and backed away playing with their own foot. 

"Oh my, I didn't know you all will come. You really surprised me" Mimi sniffed tears in her eyes. Even Izzy, Joy and Tk stood there beside Tai smiling at her and the rest of the new digidestined. But then she frowned, there was one person missing and when Sora noticed this she patted her shoulder to confront her. "He said he couldn't come, Mimi. But you'll meet him later at our home" she tried to cheer her up.

"_He's still mad at me_" Mimi murmured sadly. 

**~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~**

**I don't know what you thought about this. So I reeeally think you should add a comment. Flames are not welcome but they're allowed. I can't really remove them…or can I O_o? And don't worry about the start, I'll try to come up with something when Matt meets Mimi in the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review me, please? **


End file.
